


Fighter

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allydia - Freeform, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set at the beginning of season 5 - with a few twists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighter

Lydia was tired. 

She was tired from the amount of death and pain that was dripping in her brain. Everything was so loud. So irritating. She knew she looked crazy even as she lay in bed after her too hot shower. She knew she was catatonic but she couldn’t bring herself to blink let alone move. She was far too tired. So tired that she was giving up. No, she was giving in. 

Sometimes she missed the simple days when she didn’t know what she was destined to be. When she didn’t know of banshee’s, hunters or werewolves. When she could shut the pain out. Before the only person she ever loved was taken away from her in the blink of an eye. Before her whole world came crashing down and all she could do was plaster a fake smile on her face and walk around the earth as if she was feeling anything but the pain of being alone. 

Allison had literally meant everything to her and she was dead. There was rarely any moment where the banshee didn’t think about the hunter, where she didn’t wish she could wrap her arms around the slender body of her beautiful girlfriend and kiss her gently.  God, she wished she was still here. Lydia knew she would have been rescued by now if she was still alive. She would have stopped at nothing to get her back. 

Lydia’s mind was buzzing and she barely heard what the nurse was saying to her. All she knew was that as soon as he came anywhere near her neck things would go wrong if she did nothing. She had to wake up. She had to fight like Allison would want her too. She had to fight because if she didn’t she would die. 

Before she knew it she was sitting up screaming at the top of her lungs as the nurse was thrown across the room and the lights flickered. She ran for the door not bothering to turn back - she had to escape. Lydia entered the corridor noticing the men standing at either end of it. She was ready, she could do this. She loved Allison but she didn’t need her anymore, she was strong enough on her own thanks to what she had been taught.  

The first man came at her and she pushed him before kicking him and wrapping her legs around his throat before flipping their bodies around and bringing him to the ground. As she crouched Lydia saw the other man come at her so she stood and used all of her power to push him away with her strength and banshee powers. The exit couldn’t come soon enough as her legs felt like they were burning from the sudden strain but she pushed through the pain. Outside it was raining and she was barefoot but she continued to run.  Another three men came at her and she jump kicked the first one making him land on his back before turning back to the other two. She ducked and twisted before pushing one man down before turning to do the same to the other as a scream tore through her throat. 

She ran even faster this time as her legs tried to escape for freedom. Lydia ran all the way until she came to a set of stairs and she felt her body shut down. She couldn’t move, all she could do is see what was happening in front of her. A tall brunette figure came towards her and she immediately knew who that smile belonged to...

“Allison?” Lydia breathed. 


End file.
